Conventional user access and network based collaboration on work related projects provide access, security updates and other features to the enterprise environment. One conventional application is offered by LIVELOOK as a provider of cloud-based, real-time visual collaboration with technology for co-browsing and screen sharing that optimizes customer interactions. For example, LIVELOOK's co-browsing technology enables customer service and sales agents to collaborate and visually guide consumers through web and mobile environments to resolve issues effectively and improve quality of buying decisions.
The ORACLE ‘Service Cloud’ and LIVELOOK empowers modern customer service organizations to directly engage with customers, bolstering customer satisfaction, agent efficiency, and revenue growth across web and mobile channels. The ‘Service Cloud’ is an integral part of the ‘Customer Experience Cloud’, which includes commerce, sales, service, social and marketing clouds, and enables a seamless and integrated customer experience. However, such approaches to customer support and integrated collaboration tools are limited in scope and do not offer a fully customized approach to user collaboration and engagement efforts.
In one specific example, software development, especially in an enterprise environment, requires management of large numbers of lines of code. In addition, as projects increase in size, more developers are brought onto the project such that there are many different developers both writing new code and correcting errors (or bugs) in a large code base. Any modifications made to code in a large code base may break other code, as it is often impossible to determine the impact of altering a single variable in the scope of the large code base. As the code base grows, it becomes vital to add comments to the code such that the reader of the code is able to ascertain the logic of the code without having to understand the exact logic of the actual code. In addition, it is just as vital to alter the comments in the code when the logic is altered. Many times, the code is changed and the comments remain unchanged. Therefore, the comments become outdated such that many software developers will not even refer to the comments, as it is widely understood that the comments will most probably be out of sync with the actual logic of the code. It would be optimal to offer additional insight into the software developers' thoughts when either writing code or fixing an error in the code or when making any modification at all to the code or a similar complex source of data.